Cupidity
by Queen-of-Hearts03
Summary: What happens when Lily's cousin, Daisy Darling, transfers to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? This story is full of interesting situations you could say. Pranks, Blackmail, Truth or Dare, Fights, Love, and plenty of humor. Read and review:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

It was September 1st, and Platform 9 ¾ was quite crowded, as all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were getting ready to depart for another year at school. The two girls had already said their goodbyes and farewells, but yet Lily had told her mother that she would wait for her cousin to arrive, before boarding the train. Daisy Darling, Lily's cousin from America, was transferring to Hogwarts, because of personal issues she had been going through during the last year. She was in the same year as Lily and her best friend, Riley Parker, a girl with short, straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and since Dumbledore had already sorted her into Gryffindor, the girls were excited knowing that they were finally going to share their dorm with another normal girl. Not only did they share their dorm with two very snobby girls, but they were also the presidents of the James Potter and Sirius Black fan clubs. So now all they had to do was wait for their new roommate, and pray that the Marauders wouldn't spot them. After about 5 minutes Daisy was potted heading their way.

" Daisy, it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Lily's friend, Riley Parker, and when she told me about you transferring to Hogwarts I was overjoyed." Riley greeting," Finally we're are going to have a normal roommate." And with that they hugged each other

" It's nice to meet you too, Riley." Daisy replied, as she hugged Lily

Just so you know, Daisy Darling was a slender girl who had long slightly wavy, brown hair past her shoulder blades, and very deep hazel eyes.

They had just finished the get acquainted greetings and small talk when their conversation came to a crashing halt. It couldn't have been more than a second when Lily and James locked eyes. That's when she saw him nudge the other two boys, and like that, they'd been found.

" Okay you guys, I know we're trying to carry these very heavy trunks but-" Lily started, but Riley interrupted

" We've been spotted, haven't we?" She questioned, and Lily nodded quickly glancing into the crowd nervously, noticing that the Marauders were indeed heading their way.

" Spotted?" Daisy repeated confused

" No time," Lily replied, as she looked around for an opening that they could throw themselves into so that they might escape," The Marauders are coming."

" No, we're already here." A very masculine voice replied

Daisy turned around to find the voice belonged to a very hot boy, who looked at about their age. He had very messy jet-black hair and hypnotic hazel eyes. There were also two other very nice looking boys behind him. One had black shaggy hair, with piercing blue eyes. The other had brown spiky hair, with silver eyes.

" Leave us alone!" Riley said warningly," We're are not going to let you ruin our train ride this year." And Lily nodded in agreement

" Ah come on Evans, Parker," The same manly voice spoke," we never ruin your train ride. We just add a little adventures." At this Lily rolled her eyes

" Whatever, last year you glued us to our seats." Lily stated, and Riley shook her head

" What's going on?" Daisy was lost

" Well, well, who is this?" came a knew voice, this time from the shaggy haired boy

" Sirius you leave my cousin alone." Lily demanded, as James, the one with the messy hair, kept trying to wrap his hands around her waist

" Relax Evans, I was just checking her out." Sirius replied, grinning wolfishly

" Excuse me, but I don't even know you." Daisy stated, putting her hands on her hips

" Are you from America, love?" He asked, twirling a piece of Daisy's hair between his fingers

" Yes, I am," Daisy replied, as she swatted his hand away from her," What is your deal?" she asked, as the train's whistle blew

" We have to get on the train." Riley stated, glancing at Remus with a hint of a smile," Bye you guys." And with that all three girls took off toward the Hogwarts Express

They immediately boarded the train, and began searching for an empty compartment before the Marauders could see them again. It didn't take them long before the found one and bolted themselves inside.

" Okay, now can someone fill me in on why a boy I don't even know tried to get me to second base?" Daisy asked, quite a bit freaked out

" Those were the Marauders, a group of guys who are basically born to play pranks and stalk us. Their names are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Riley explained

" Usually, it's just James with me and Remus with Riley, but now that you're here it's practically written in stone that Sirius is going to want you." Lily stated

" Well, what are we going to do about it?" Daisy asked, and that's when a tremendous knocking came on the door," Sweet Mary, what on earth is their problem?"

" That isn't the Marauders." Riley replied, looking a bit scared

" They may be annoying and a little pushing, but the person on the other in of that door sounds violent." Lily declared, and that's when the door finally burst open revealing Malfoy and his cronies to be standing in the doorway.

" This is our compartment, leave." Malfoy snarled, and Daisy looked taken aback

" I don't know who you are, and I don't care to be quite honest, but you a most certainly not going to kick us out of our compartment." Daisy stated matter-of-factly

" Excuse me, who are you?" Malfoy asked, smirking when he saw Daisy

" None of your business." Daisy replied, and that's when her charm shook off

" Well, it doesn't matter." Malfoy stated, " This is our compartment so take the freak and the mudblood with you on your way out." And that's when Daisy had about enough of this guy.

He never even saw it coming, but soon he was on the floor holding his nose. She had punched him, and Lily and Riley jerked her back.

" What are you doing?" Lily asked," Do you want to get expelled before school even starts."

" Oh come on Lil, she won't get expelled and that was bloody awesome." Riley stated, at this moment the Marauders had been walking through the hallway of the train and seen what had happened

" Are you girls alright?" Remus asked, as the boys rushed to the scene

" We're fine." Lily replied, putting her hands on her hips

" Well let go back into your compartment, let Malfoy cool down from his embarrassing defeat." James suggested and the girls nodded, as they were walking inside their compartment Sirius made sure to step on Malfoy's hand, and then give a little chuckle

For the remainder of the train ride the boys got better aquainted with Daisy, and she wasn't as freaked out as she had been about the whole situation before. Soon the train came to a halt, and despite the protests from the girls, the Marauders decided that they'd better escort the ladies to the castle in their carriage incase Malfoy and his cronies arrive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

" You really did not have to ride in our carriage with us." Lily stated, rolling her eyes as James kept starring at her

" Honestly, I believe we would've rather had to fight Malfoy." Daisy added, while slapping Sirius' hand off her leg

" Why can't you all act like you did on the train ride?" Riley asked, and Remus looked as if he was at a lose for words

" Now come on ladies, if we acted like that you wouldn't have half the adventures you do now." James stated, as Sirius nodded and Remus tried to think of a better reason to give them

" Plus, you know we're hot, why won't you just date us?" Sirius asked, and Daisy knew she had him cornered

" I'll answer that question." She stated with a smile," 1. I've just met you, Sirius, and that shows a lot on your part that you would ask out a complete stranger. 2. You just said that all three of you were hot meaning not only are you self-absorbed, but you might sing on both sides of the fence. Not that that's a bad thing, but I'm not into guys who are into guys. 3. I haven't seen any of the other men at Hogwarts, and I have to keep my options open." At this Sirius looked ready to kill. Too bad Daisy didn't seem to care.

" Well with that attitude of yours you are going to need all the luck you can get." Sirius shot back, which made Daisy's eyes grow wide

" Oh you just wait and see how much luck I'm going to need." She replied, as she looked out her window in disgust

Lily, sensing the tension, decided to break the newly begun awkward silence. Too bad James beat her to it.

" Evans, will you go out with me?" He asked hopefully, but Lily just folded her arms and took a deep breath

" Now Potter, you've been doing this since our second year. It is now our fifth year. You haven't changed since the first time you asked me this question. Therefore, neither has my answer." She replied reasonably, she really didn't want to start off her first day with yelling

" You really can tell that you two are cousins." Riley stated giggling as the carriage came to a halt

The first one out of the carriage was Remus so that he could help Riley down. Next, Lily and Daisy jumped down just thankful to be getting away from James and Sirius. Then the two remaining boys jumped out of the carriage, both a little angered by the stubborn girls.

" Well Prongs, you've picked a winner." Sirius stated sarcastically," Not only does she reject you, she brings her smart mouth cousin here to reject me."

" Oh come on Padfoot, we'll win them over." James stated," Until then just watch out for Daisy's right hook." With that James and Sirius laughed

" That was a good punch and I'll admit it was kind of hot, but remember Prongs, I'm no one woman guy." Sirius replied

Meanwhile, Lily and Daisy were having a little discussion of their own.

" Aw, look at how cute Riley and Remus look." Daisy said happily

" Yeah, too bad Remus can be a real smart alec at times. Otherwise she might date him." Lily stated

" Speaking of dating," Daisy began," I can't believe you've put up with James this long if he's anything like Sirius." Then Lily shrugged

" I'll admit, Potter is a little bit better than Black, but with the same soul purpose. That's why I refuse to date him." Lily explained, as they entered the castle and then took their seats in the Great Hall, awaiting the feast.

They were seated, girls on one side of the table boys on the other. Daisy looked very interested in what was going to happen next. Soon the first years began filing in to be sorted. Throughout the whole ceremony though, Sirius kept trying to play footsie with Daisy who definitely was starting to get annoyed. However, she was not the only one who was being distracted. James kept putting his hand on Lily's knee.

" Quit!" Lily hissed, angrily

" What? I'm not doing anything." James replied as if Lily were crazy

" Oh honestly you can't expect me to believe you. Why don't you act your own age?" Lily asked once the food has appeared on the table

" Me? You're the one throwing a little tantrum." James replied calmly with a big grin

" You infuriate me!" Lily screamed, causing everyone to look at her making her blush

She would have stormed out of the Great Hall if she weren't a new prefect this year. Once everyone had finished eating, she and Remus left their friends to escort the new Gryffindors on a tour of the castle leaving Daisy and Riley to fend for themselves. So while everyone was leaving the Great Hall, Riley grabbed Daisy's hand and they made themselves mix into the giant crowd. It wasn't that Riley had that big of a problem with the Marauders, but she knew Daisy had had about enough of Sirius so they high tailed it out of there.

" Where are we going?" Daisy asked, as they just finished running up the seventh flight of stairs

" To the Gryffindor common room of course." Riley replied," When we get there we'll go up to our dorm and wait for Lily." And that's exactly what they did

They hadn't been up in their dorm for more than 5 minutes before the two other girls who shared the room arrived.

" Well hello Riley." Trixie greeted in a very snotty tone, she has curly black hair, dull brown eyes, and is quite heavy looking

" Hello." Riley replied, not even looking up from unpacking while Daisy began unpacking her stuff also

" You know Riley, I'd think you'd be nicer to us." Charlotte stated, brushing her fluffy blonde perm," Once we start dating James and Sirius, we are going to rule this school."

" Look you two, don't you have a shrine to worship right about now?" Riley asked, putting her hands on her hips

That's when they heard someone who sounded like Lily yell," Riley, Daisy, help!" and so without a second to spare they went running

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to PotterGeek020 and BrazilianPrincess for reviewing Chapter One.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BY THE WAY!!!!

Chapter three

Riley and Daisy hit the final step to the common room, and couldn't believe their eyes. Some how Malfoy and his lot had managed to get inside Gryffindor Tower. They'd cornered Lily, and looked as if they were about to attack her.

" Unhand her, you stupid baboons!" Riley shouted, as both the girls pulled out their wands

Apparently they had waited until the Marauders had gone upstairs before they tried to attack Lily. There was Malfoy, Regulus, Rudolfus, Snape, Narcissa, and Bellatrix in the common room. Rudolfus had his wand to Lily's head.

" Well, if it isn't the freak and the big mouth." Malfoy chanted smirking

" You let my cousin go or I swear you'll regret it." Daisy stated warningly

" What are you going to do?" came Narcissa's whiney voice," Hit us all." That's when Daisy smiled

" No, I wouldn't want to make Malfoy look like a complete idiot twice in one day," She replied," it might lose it's fun." At that moment Rudolfus was flung into the nearest wall

" What the" Malfoy began, and then Snape began to hover in the air, soon he was followed by Regulus, who broke into quite a dazzling musical number.

Lily took this opportunity to run over to Riley and Daisy, who were just as confused as the Slytherins as to what was going on.

" What is going on here?" Bellatrix demanded to know, and that's when Riley noticed Remus winking at her from the far side of the room.

" It's called teaching the Slytherins not to invade the Gryffindor common room." Riley replied, with that she flicked her wand and sent Bellatrix whizzing through the air into Rudolfus.

" That's my sister!" Narcissa exclaimed angrily raising her own wand

" Well spotted." Daisy put in," I suppose it would only be fitting for you to join her." And with that she sent Narcissa flying into the other two Slytherins

Seeing all that was happening to his fellow house mates, Malfoy tried to run, but not before Lily could turn him into the little rat that he was. Once he had scurried out the portrait door his friends were sent flying after him, and the Marauders emerged from behind a couch.

" That was a close one." Riley stated, putting her wand away

" Aren't you glad you have us?" James asked, shooting Lily a very charming smile

" Oh please," Lily started," I don't believe I screamed for the Marauders to help me." That's when Sirius gained a look of mock hurt

" Well there you have it." Sirius stated," We try to help some one for a change and this is the thanks we get." And Daisy rolled her eyes

" We had everything under control." Daisy replied, as the girls began to head upstairs

" It might interest you to know, Mr. Lupin, that you are not the most intelligent person on this planet." She shot back, and then proceeded up the stairs after he friends

They arrived in their dormitory to find that the other two girls had gone to bed, and they decided to do the same. They said goodnight to each other, and like that they were out.

It seemed like they had just gone to sleep when it was time for them to wake up. Lazily, they all got up at 6:00 a.m. and got ready for their first day of classes. Afterwards they hurried down to the Great Hall where they received their schedules. Unfortunately, the girls had every class with the Marauders. Not only did this mean it was going to be near impossible to concentrate during lessons, but any chance of flirting with any other boys were eliminated.

" What rotten luck." Lily muttered glumly, as they walked to Transfigurations

" Seriously, how are we supposed to go the whole day with the Marauders bugging us." Riley wanted to know, and Lily shrugged

" Who do we have Transfigurations with today?" Daisy asked, as they turned another corner

" Hufflepuff." Lily stated, while they entered the room.

Professor McGonagall was at her desk, and the room was filling up fast. They noticed the Marauders hadn't arrived yet, and fortunately found three empty seats beside each other.

" Welcome back to Hogwarts." McGonagall said calling class to order," Today we will be turning chairs into turtles." As the Professor began explaining the proper method to do today's lesson, the Marauders came stumbling through the door

" So wonderful of you three to join us." McGonagall stated, as they took their seats in the back of the classroom

" Sorry Minny," Sirius apologized," the Great Staircase took us on quite a few detours." The Professor just cocked her eyebrow

" I see," She replied," don't let it happen again." The boys nodded and McGonagall continued teaching the class.

Meanwhile, the girls were trying to ignore their desperate plans to try, and get their attention. Everything was going smoothly until Sirius got the bright idea to ball up a piece of parchment and hit Daisy in the back of the head with it. Daisy got a look on her face as if that was the last straw. She slowly turned around to find Sirius mouthing the words " read it." So hesitantly, she opened the balled up parchment to find a horribly drawn picture of a boy and a girl kissing. Written above their heads were the names Sirius and Daisy. Suddenly, Lily and Riley saw an expression of extreme disgust grow over her face. After her face had gone completely red, Daisy stood up and began screaming at Sirius.

" You are unbelievable Black!" She exclaimed," Not even in **your** dreams would I allow such actions to take place!" McGonagall's face had grown frustrated at being interrupted for the second time.

" That's it!" The Professor proclaimed," Detention, both of you, this Friday."

" But Professor-" Daisy started, to which McGonagall just held up her hands dismissively

Daisy turned to Sirius shooting him a death glare, while he just smirked and blew her a kiss.

" Now sit down." McGonagall ordered, and Daisy did as she was told

The rest of the lesson the girls spent trying to calm Daisy down was a complete failure. Soon the bell rang, and she darted after Sirius. When she finally caught him, she pinned him against the wall.

" What the heck is your problem?" She asked, Sirius just grinned," Are you out to get me in trouble or something?" that's when the tables turned, and Daisy realized she wasn't anywhere near as strong as Sirius. He had her pinned in 5 seconds flat.

" Well actually I just want you to admit that I am the most attractive man you've ever met." He replied simply, as their friends caught up to them

" That will never happen." She stated laughing, but Sirius just shook his head

" Oh, I believe it will." He responded

" Well then you're not a very smart guy, are you?" Daisy asked this apparently rubbed him the wrong way

" That's it!" Sirius declared, letting her go and then stepping away from her," You are going to regret your decision."

" I believe I'll live." She stated laughing, but it was Sirius who joined her in her laughter

" You can kiss your chances of dating anyone else goodbye." He said smirking, as he and his fellow Marauders walked away

" At least I wouldn't have to kiss you!" Daisy yelled after them as Lily and Riley joined her

" Don't worry," Riley comforted," once you meet a Marauder, your chances of dating another boy are zip anyway." And Lily nodded

" Yeah, one time I had a boyfriend in our third year. James found out and blew off his eyebrows." Lily explained," He broke up with me the next day."

The girls sighed as they walked to Herbology and finished out the rest of their day in misery. Once their day of lessons was over the girls had had enough.

" We have to make them pay." Daisy stated, as they entered their dorm covered in blue paint

" Not going to happen." Riley replied knowingly

" Yeah, we've already tried." Lily added, attempting to wash the paint off her face

" That was when it was two against three." Daisy explained," We can pull it off now."

Lily and Riley were still hesistant, but after more convincing, agreed to declare war. It was official that from that moment on the Marauders were going down!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The week had progressed slowly, and it was now Friday, the day of Daisy and Sirius' detention. The girls hadn't told the Marauders that they were declaring war on them yet for two reasons. One was, they didn't have any supplies for their first prank. The other was that they were still working out the plans for their first prank. While the girls were anxious to plan more, it would have to wait until after Daisy detention. She was to meet Professor Slughorn in the Potion's classroom, where she and Sirius would find out what they were going to have to do.

" Well it's 7:00p.m. I better get moving." Daisy stated with a sigh

It just so happened that Sirius and the rest of the Marauders were sitting in the common room, too. Once Daisy got up, so did Sirius and together they walked out the portrait door with Sirius trying to hold Daisy's hand the whole time.

As Daisy and Sirius exited the room, James and Remus noticed the girls were doing their homework. They looked at each other and smiled. The girls didn't notice them until James was sitting on the arm of Lily's chair, and Remus had shut Riley's book.

" May we help you?" Lily asked getting irritated, because she was being distracted from her work

" You know Evans, it wouldn't kill you to take your nose out of a book every now and then." James stated with a smile

" And it wouldn't kill you to stick your nose in one once and awhile, Potter." Lily replied flashing him a fake smile

" If I were you, I'd be nicer to me." James said matter-of-factly

" Well, if you were me than I'd be you, and I would leave me alone for a change." Lily stated smartly, but her last comment didn't seem to have any affect on James whatsoever.

He just moved really close to Lily. Close enough so that she could feel his warm breathe as he whispered," I know something about you that could ruin your spotless career here at Hogwarts."

Lily's eyes suddenly grew wide with horror as she hurriedly jumped up from her chair, a move that she suddenly regretted. Her mind immediately shot back to last year, when she and Riley used to go onto the grounds at night to watch the stars and talk about boys. She knew that she should've kept her cool, because now James had a wolfish grin on his face. One that said," I have you right where I want you."

" You don't know anything." Lily replied, trying to look like she had nothing to had

" Oh, I know plenty, most of it concerning a couple of nightly trips to the school grounds after hours and Forbidden Forest." James declared still smiling at a terrified Lily

" Shhh!" Lily hissed covering James' mouth with her hand," How did you find out? Who told you?" The only thing that came out of his mouth were incoherent mumbles, and so Lily removed her hand

" That doesn't matter." James stated," What matters is that I know and you have to do whatever I say." But Lily just shook her head

" No one will believe you." Lily replied, crossing her arms over her chest," Plus since you saw me, that means you were out after hours too."

" Maybe, but they won't punish Remus if he says anything. He has special permission to be out after hours. Plus, what would McGonagall think of her newest prefect breaking rules?" James asked," Might even cost you your badge." Lily turned to Remus with a look of total betrayal

" Remus, why did you agree to do this?" Lily demanded to know

" I'm sorry Lily, but James is a fellow Marauder and he's done so much for me over the years." Remus replied helplessly," It won't be that bad I assure you."

" Riley help!" Lily urged, and Riley sort of shrugged her shoulders and turned to Remus and started to play with his hair

" Now Remus, you wouldn't really do that to Lily now would you?" Riley cooed soothingly and Remus' face turned cherry red.

" I have to," He replied," James is my best friend." With that Riley stopped messing with Remus, and James knew he'd won

" Sorry Lily, I tried." Riley said, and Lily looked at James, who was grinning madly at her.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Sirius were having to cut up 10 buckets of gut worms.

" I can't believe you got us this detention." Daisy stated, as she gagged at the sight of the already cut up worms

" Me?" Sirius repeated," I wasn't the one who screamed at me during McGonagall's lesson." With that she looked astounded

" That's right, you were the one with the brilliant idea to draw a picture of us making out, and throw it at the back of my head." Daisy recalled shooting Sirius a glare

" It was just a picture, and I was just trying to make a point." He stated, and Daisy stopped cutting the worms

" I suppose your point was: date me and I'll snog you senseless." She replied, and Sirius began to say something but he stopped

" You know most girls would kill to have this opportunity." He stated, also stopping his worm cutting

" Well, I'm sorry that I'm not doing backflips down the Great Hall." She replied

" That's okay, I like a challenge." He declared, and picked up another worm

" Well, you've certainly got one, because there's no way I'm even going to be your girlfriend." Daisy exclaimed

" I guess we will just have to see." Sirius put in

Before they knew it the clock had hit 9:00 and the 10 buckets of worms were cut up, which meant they were finally free to leave. They entered the common room after a long journey of Sirius wrapping his arm around Daisy waist, and her swatting it away. They stopped once they saw James and Lily sitting together on the couch, holding hands.

" Oh my Lily, what on earth is going on?" Daisy asked

" James is blackmailing me." Lily replied hotly, but Daisy just smiled

" Okay, well James I'm very sorry to interrupt you little hand holding session, but I have some planning to do and Riley and Lily promised they would help." Daisy stated, as she began to walk up the stairs and her friends began to follow, but James raced over to the steps and blocked them

" Not so fast!" He said," What could you possibly need to plan for?" Daisy was prepared for this question

" Well James, it is our first trip to Hogsmeade and I've never been before." Daisy stated," Lily and Riley and I are going to plan out a little schedule for the trip. We have some very important things to buy!" James and his fellow Marauders grew smiles at once

" Why don't you just hang out with us tomorrow?" Sirius suggested, but the girls protested

" We can't." Riley stated quickly

" Why not?" Remus demanded to know

" Because we can't.' Lily replied, and the girls shoved James to the floor and darted up the stairs

" You have to Lily!" James yelled after them, but the girls just ran to their dormitory and shut the door

Luckily, Trixie and Charlotte weren't in their room, and so the ladies began to plan. They made a list of items they would need, and Lily tried to think up some dirt on James. Right before they went to bed, they couldn't help but think about how they were going to have to run from the Marauders the whole day. Oh what joy will life bring them next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lily, Riley, and Daisy decided it would be best if they slept in a bit before going to Hogsmeade, because they knew the Marauders had pegged them as early risers and so they would think the girls had already gone off to Hogwmeade. Too bad when the girls had woken up and gotten ready to leave, the Marauders were sitting in the common room waiting.

" Shoot, Trixie and Charlotte must have tipped them off." Lily hissed, as she peered around the corner of the steps

" Man, I wish we had an invisibility cloak or some polyjuice potion." Riley stated, as the girls tried to think of ways to get passed them without noticing

" We could turn their chairs into rhinos." Daisy suggested, and the other two girls agreed it was a pretty good plan

It wasn't 5 seconds before they whipped out their wands, and muttered the magic word the Marauders were being stampeded by three very large rhinos. The girls took this as the perfect opportunity to run for the portrait door. They made it out of the common room with not so much as one Marauder following them.

" Did you guys see the look on James face?" Lily asked laughing, as the girls headed toward Hogsmeade

" Yeah, they're probably still fighting them off." Daisy stated, as they stood outside the Hogsmeade entrance

" I seriously doubt that, you guys." Riley replied sounding panicky

" Why do you say that?" Daisy asked, and then she and Lily followed Riley's eyes

Running their way, the Marauders looked angry. Just like, their day of doom had begun. The girls wanted no time in running into Hogmeade, and finding a store to hide in. Luckily the first store they saw was a robes shop. They ran inside and immediately hid in the dress robes section.

" Do you think they'll find us in here?" Daisy asked as quietly as possible

Just then they heard the bell on the door ring. Lily peered around the corner, and saw it was Remus. She jerked her head back into the curtain, and pointed to the other side of the store.

" It's Remus!' Lily whispered, and Daisy sighed in relief, but Riley grew wide-eyed

They listened carefully to the discussion between Remus and Madame Malcolm. He asked her if she'd seen any girls come running in here looking a little frantic. She replied something like, who knows. Remus then responded with well thank you any way. Then the girls heard the bell ring again. Then figured he'd left, and so they came out from their hiding place.

" That was close." Lily stated and the other two agreed

It wasn't long after this statement that Remus popped out from behind a dressing curtain, and grabbed Riley.

" Holy cow, Riley!" Lily exclaimed, Lily and Daisy didn't know what to do.

" Save yourselves!" Riley demanded, as Remus began dragging her off.

The two remaining girls knew they didn't have much time before Remus told James and Sirius where they were. So Lily and Daisy found a back exit, and left the robe shop.

" Lily, what are we going to do?" Daisy asked," We need to get the supplies in private." Lily knew she had to think fast.

" We will." She replied

" How? We've already lost Riley to them." Daisy stated, and that's when Lily got a brilliant idea

" Well, yeah, but James isn't going to chase me and not you." Daisy stated

" I know, and that's why we are going to make copy of me." Lily stated with a smile

So as quickly as possible, Lily made a copy of herself, and taught the body double three phrases: " No James, you arrogant prat!", " Leave me alone!", and " Why me?"

" Okay, make sure you keep them away from the main stores on our list I'll get back as soon as I have everything." Lily told Daisy, and with that, the real Lily was off

Not 5 minutes after Lily left, Daisy saw James and Sirius heading their way.

" There they are Prongs!" Sirius yelled, and with that the chase was on

The biggest problem Daisy had was that she had never been to Hogsmeade before, which meant she didn't know where anything was. Sometimes she'd turn a corner, dragging the clone with her, and have to turn back because the real Lilly was in the store across from them. Turning back, of course, meant running past James and Sirius quite a few times. Finally, Lily was done buying their supplies, and hid them in her backpack she'd brought with her. They got rid of the clone, and ran into a quidditch store. Once they had done it, they realized their decision was a stupid one. Both boys lived off quidditch to say the least.

" Maybe we still have time to sneak out the back." Daisy suggested

Just then two big arms wrapped around her, disabling Daisy's ability to move.

" Or you could just quit running away all together." Sirius suggested as Daisy squirmed to get free," Prongs, they're over here."

" Lily run!" Daisy ordered, and Lily ran out of the store with James following close behind here

They practically ran all over Hogsmeade before he finally cornered her at a dead end.

" You sure can run for a long time." James declared," I'll give you that Evans." As he stood there trying to catch his breath, Lily looked for an opening to run

" Just give it up, Evans. There's no where else to run." James stated smirking and walking toward her

" Know this Potter, I'd rather run a thousand miles before I'd surrender to you." Lily replied with a witty smile

" Fine then." James replied, and like that, threw Lily over his shoulder

" Put me down you oaf!" She screamed, and started kicking but James wasn't giving an inch

" You really should've just agreed to hang out with us, considering I am blackmailing you." James stated, as they began making their way to the Three Broomsticks.

There they found Remus, Sirius, Riley, and Daisy. It looked like they were having a fabulous time, not. Daisy had just slapped Sirius for something he'd probably done that had been intentionally perverted. Riley looked as if she couldn't bear to hear another word that came out of Remus' mouth. James sat Lily down and the boys began talking about quidditch.

" I have to go to the bathroom." Riley stated getting up and Lily and Daisy followed suit

" What are you two doing?" James asked

" Going with her." Lily stated rolling her eyes

" Yeah, duh, we are girls." Daisy added

" Just don't go sneaking off, because we will find you." Sirius stated trying to sound all intimidating

" Whatever." Daisy replied, and they made their way to the bathroom

Once they arrived they noticed the bathroom was empty, and used this as their opportunity to escape.

" Well, the only problem is the window is so high up." Lily stated

So the girls stacked several soap boxes on top of the others as quickly as possible. Then they turned them into a solid, sturdy platform. Then they each climbed to the window and then out of it.

" What do you think they will do when they figure out we've escaped?" Daisy asked, they had just reached their dorm.

" Ladies, get down here!" they heard James roar


End file.
